


Seen But Not

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the Soul of Wit: A Twitter Fc Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Mary Margaret, truth in a mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen But Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_It bothers her every morning. Not her eyes, hair, smile._

_Something in her reflection. Insistent, seen but not, familiar but not._


End file.
